


Glory/Flower

by Chazzam



Series: Shiftings [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 15:45:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16977426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chazzam/pseuds/Chazzam
Summary: Kurt REALLY appreciates Blaine's backside, and Blaine appreciates Kurt's appreciation. And things get kinda intense.(Originally posted as 2 separate fics online in 2011. Speculatively canon compliant(ish) through season 2 only. Can be read as part of theShiftingsseries or as a standalone).





	1. Glory

**Author's Note:**

> I figured it would make sense to convert my 2 separate one-chapter fics _Glory_ and _Flower_ into one 2-chapter fic, as they are enmeshed companion pieces--essentially the same smutty scenario told from 2 perspectives: the first from Kurt's, the second from Blaine's. I originally wrote the second piece from Blaine's POV after receiving quite a few requests that I do so, and most original readers did not seem to find the 2 pieces redundant, but rather equally hot in slightly different ways. Perhaps you will too.
> 
> Both titles are taken from Liz Phair's masterpiece of a 1993 album, _Exile in Guyville_. If you've never given it a listen, I suggest you fix that as soon as possible!

It was late June and they had finally secured their first sleepover. It involved Kurt lying to his father, which he didn't like to do, but he also knew that they wouldn't have a lot of opportunities like this one, and he just couldn't turn down the chance to fall asleep in Blaine's arms and wake up next to him in the morning. Burt and Carol had finally decided to take a trip to make up for their canceled honeymoon; just a long weekend on the coast of Maine until they could save up enough for something truly spectacular a few years down the line.

Kurt knew that he should feel guilty for promising that Blaine would not be staying in his bed while knowing perfectly well that Blaine would be spending the majority of the weekend there, but he couldn't bring himself to feel bad about it at all. Not while Blaine lay there looking so perfect while he slept, the early morning light seeping through the window and making his olive skin seem to glow. No, Kurt decided, he could not feel guilty right now. He would have to pencil it in for some other time instead. Some time when there wasn't a beautiful naked boy in his bed.

Blaine was on his stomach, and the sheets were pooled around his knees. Well, maybe they had been higher at one point, but Kurt had really wanted to gaze at Blaine's immaculate ass, so he may have possibly inched them down until Blaine's perfect, taut little globes were visible, and then perhaps it was also possible that Kurt had inched the sheets still lower, so his eyes could sweep over Blaine's muscular thighs...

He just couldn't stop looking. Blaine was flawless.

Kurt lightly trailed his fingertips down the sleeping boy's back, over his gorgeous ass, and down his thighs. Blaine made a happy little noise, but didn't seem to stir. Unable to resist, Kurt brushed his fingers down Blaine's body again, this time trailing a single finger on a delicate path along Blaine's ass crack. This elicited a small moan, but Blaine's breathing seemed steady.

"Blaine?" asked Kurt softly. When he didn't get a response, he decided his boyfriend was still asleep.

Kurt lay there for a few minutes, simply drinking in the site of the boy he loved and thinking about what he wanted to do with him when he finally woke up. His eyes trailed back to Blaine's ass. It really was magnificent. It had also got him thinking lately. They hadn't talked about it yet, but Kurt knew how nice a little attention to that particular part of the anatomy could be when one was playing with oneself. It was something he had tried more than a few times. He wondered if Blaine had tried it too. He wondered if Blaine liked it. If he was going to be perfectly honest, what Kurt had been wanting to do for weeks was simply bury his face between those luscious cheeks and fuck Blaine's hole with his tongue. He blushed at his own vulgarity. He also felt himself getting hard.

Holding his breath, Kurt repeated his previous action, this time adding very slight pressure to the finger that ghosted along Blaine's crack. Blaine gave a shudder and a groan, and Kurt decided that it was time to simply take his growing problem into his own hands, because he really wasn't comfortable doing more than what he already had to his sleeping boyfriend, and he didn't want to assume that waking Blaine up would put him in the mood for sex, but he was really fucking hard, and simply looking at Blaine was turning him on far too much for him to deal with.

Kurt quietly slid the drawer in his bedside table open, and took out his bottle of lube. He slicked his palm and had just wrapped his fingers around his erection, when he heard a sleepy voice next to him.

"Why did you stop?"

Kurt looked over at Blaine's fluffy head, and saw a single open eye peeking out over the arm that was wrapped around his pillow. Kurt froze, hand on his cock, speechless with surprise and embarrassment.

Blaine lifted his head up. "Hey! What are you doing? Why didn't you wake me up? That's  _my_ job!"

Kurt laughed, still feeling sheepish, though decidedly less embarrassed.

"You just seemed so peaceful, but watching you just made me...it got me kind of excited, that's all."

"Really?" Blaine sat up, stretching his arms over his head, which not only did nothing to quell Kurt's erection, but also revealed Blaine's own half-hard morning state, though things were quickly progressing from half to fully hard as Blaine gazed at Kurt.

"You- that was just from watching me sleep? Really?" Blaine seemed very pleased with this.

"Well, yes, and also touching you a bit...and letting my mind wander..."

"Where did it wander to?" Blaine's voice was starting to sound husky, his still-sleepy eyes darkening with arousal.

"Well, I was looking at your...um...your..."

Blaine smiled.

"What were you thinking about doing to me, Kurt?"

"Well, um, Blaine, have you ever, when you masturbate, have you ever, you know, paid any attention to any other areas?"

Blaine laughed softly and shook his head at Kurt.

"I can't  _believe_  you still get so uncomfortable talking about this stuff after how intimate we've already been."

Kurt glared at him. It was  _on._  But just as he opened his mouth to slap Blaine with some stinging sass, Blaine disarmed him completely with a simple question.

"Are you talking about butt play, Kurt?"

His mouth still hanging open from the retort that never materialized, Kurt nodded his head mutely.

"Kurt, I'm not judging you. I'm not. I just wish you'd try to get a little more relaxed about having these conversations. I mean, you're pretty much setting the pace here, so I'm kind of waiting for you to tell me what you want next and when you want it."

Kurt blushed slightly. "Okay...you're right, Blaine. But maybe...I mean, maybe you can suggest some things too. At this point it's starting to feel like a lot of pressure for it to all be up to me. I trust you, and if I don't like what you suggest, I can always say no."

Blaine offered Kurt a gentle smile. "That makes a lot of sense to me, Kurt. So in the spirit of our new arrangement, let me just say that I would  _love_  for you to pay some attention to my asshole."

Kurt gasped and blushed, because  _really,_  how could he not? Blaine had just invited him to do what Kurt thought was probably the dirtiest thing he had fantasized about doing to his boyfriend, and his tone made it sound like he was talking about the weather.

"I keep it very clean, I can assure you," Blaine added in the same casual tone.

"My God, Blaine!" Kurt shrieked. "Of course you do! You're gay, aren't you?"

They looked at each other and burst into laughter.

"Oh, Kurt, that was priceless. I- just priceless," Blaine managed to get out between giggles.

"True, though," added Kurt, when he had calmed his laughter enough to speak. "At least, I imagine it would be. It's hard for me to imagine a straight guy paying any kind of attention to keeping his...his..."

"His  _asshole,_ Kurt."

"Fine, then, his  _asshole_  clean!"

"Oh God, don't make me think of the state of a straight guy's asshole right now, Kurt, I'm trying to stay turned on and it really isn't helping."

"Well," Kurt said, giving Blaine a flirtatious smirk, "maybe I can help with that."

And before Blaine could respond, Kurt's mouth was wrapped around his (still perfectly hard) cock, and he was sliding his lips up and down the shaft while his tongue teased the underside of the head. Blaine fell back against the pillows and groaned loudly, placing one hand gently on the back of Kurt's head. Kurt's right hand was still a bit slick from the lube he had spread there earlier, and he moved it to Blaine's perineum, where he slid it back and forth gently. Blaine began to writhe.

Kurt lifted his head from the task at hand and whispered, "move on to your side a bit." Blaine immediately complied.

Kurt wrapped his lips back around Blaine's cock and let his fingers drift to Blaine's ass, delicately sliding them between his cheeks. At this Blaine lifted his leg up, spreading himself a bit more. As he continued with his slow, deep blowjob, Kurt let his fingers trail over the puckered entrance that was just  _radiating_  heat. Blaine cried out and bucked his hips. Kurt managed not to choke when he did this, and instead began to lightly massage the tight ring, placing only the slightest pressure on the hole itself. Blaine was writhing even more violently now, and it seemed like he was almost crying.

"Oh God, Kurt, that's fucking amazing!" Kurt was surprised. He had barely  _touched_  Blaine there, and already Blaine was starting to come apart at the seams. He smiled evilly to himself. This definitely held some promise.

Kurt released Blaine's cock from between his lips, then sat up and moved to the edge of the bed.

"Come here," he said.

He pulled Blaine until he was lying down on his back with his ass hanging off the edge of the bed slightly. Kurt knelt between his legs, and gently guided Blaine's legs so that they were spread wide, his knees pulled up toward his chest. Kurt bit his lip and surveyed the scene nervously.

"Um, you should probably hold your knees, Blaine, if you can. I don't want you kicking me or anything."

Blaine just whimpered, but did as Kurt suggested.

And now his nervousness was being replaced with something...well, something entirely different. He was  _staring_  into Blaine's tight, hot asshole, and it looked so pink and sweet, and all he wanted to do was taste it.

And so he did.

Kurt spread Blaine's ass cheeks even further with his hands, and brought his tongue to the little pink pucker. His lips surrounded it and he sucked gently, as his tongue drew firm circles in an ever-diminishing spiral toward the hot center.

And Blaine was absolutely screaming now, and his legs fell across Kurt's shoulders, but it didn't matter because Kurt's face was buried in Blaine's ass, and his tongue was starting to dart inside, and it tasted musky and masculine, and Kurt began pushing against the walls of Blaine's entrance from the inside with his tongue, making hard, slow circles, and squeezing Blaine's ass cheeks hard so he couldn't squirm away.

"Oh my God, Kurt! Please don't stop! Please please please fuck fuck fuck oh GOD!"

Kurt pushed Blaine's ass cheeks even further apart, and pushed his lips as flush as they would go against him. Kurt pushed his tongue in as far as he could, stretching it in every direction, repeating the movements that Blaine responded to the most vocally, until he could practically hear his boyfriend sobbing from the sweet torture of it all. He moved back and looked up at Blaine, and he was splayed out and looked utterly wrecked, one hand on his cock and the other clutching the edge of the mattress behind him in a white-knuckle grip. And Jesus, he really  _was_ crying.

"Blaine," Kurt said tentatively, "I want to take care of you, but if you want me to stop..."

"No," choked Blaine. "No please, Kurt, I need you inside me, will you- would you –  _please..."_

And Kurt was pretty sure he knew what Blaine was asking for, was  _begging_ for, and he really didn't feel ready for that step yet, because that was  _the_  step after all, the really, really big one, but God, he was so hard, and the thought of plunging his cock into that hot...no. He couldn't let himself have that thought. Because if he had that thought he was going to do it, and there was just enough blood in his brain for him to know that he needed to think about this a little more before it happened, because it was actually a pretty big deal to him. So no, he wasn't ready, but he could give Blaine the next best thing.

Kurt found the bottle of lube on the bed and slicked up his fingers. He moved his forefinger to Blaine's entrance and slid it inside easily, pausing for a moment before slowly moving it in the way that Kurt had always liked when he was doing this to himself. Blaine groaned. When he felt that Blaine was stretched a bit, he added his middle finger, and eventually his ring finger, keeping his movements practiced and slow and gentle. Blaine thrust himself slowly against Kurt's fingers, his moans starting back up again.

Kurt crooked his fingers and gently explored, searching for his prize. He knew the instant he found Blaine's prostate, because even before registering that his fingers were brushing against the familiar-feeling nub, Blaine arched his back and screamed a string of nonsense, writhing and thrashing his head back and forth. Kurt's eyes widened in shock. Sure, he liked having his prostate stroked too, but he'd never reacted like  _that._

Kurt stilled his fingers just long enough to position his mouth over Blaine's cock again, and then began a steady rhythm, moving his left hand and lips up and down Blaine's rock-hard length while he simultaneously stroked Blaine's prostate with his right.

Blaine had come completely unraveled. He jerked and spasmed and sobbed and begged Kurt not to stop, never to stop, he screamed that he loved him, that he was killing him, but please not to stop, because this was exactly how he wanted to die.

When Blaine screamed that he was about to come, Kurt kept right on doing what he was doing, speeding the pace and pressure ever so slightly. This wasn't the first blowjob he had given Blaine, but it would be his first time swallowing, because there was no way he wasn't going to, because he wanted this to feel as amazing as humanly possible for Blaine.

Blaine came hard, bucking his hips up so violently that Kurt almost did choke this time, screaming "God, Kurt, God, Kurt, GOD, KURT!" over and over and over again.

Kurt swallowed, and he was surprised to find that he actually kind of liked the taste. It was odd – salty and a bit bitter with a trace of sweetness, but definitely intriguing. And definitely Blaine.

Blaine was slumped half on the bed, half off, his eyes closed, looking limp and spent and barely conscious. Kurt smiled lovingly at him, and wasn't sure what name he should put to how he was feeling right now. He had done this to Blaine.  _He, Kurt_ had given this gorgeous man what Kurt was pretty sure was the best sexual experience of Blaine's life to date. And it was his first time doing anything like this to another person, too. It was almost as if he could physically feel his sexual confidence being turned up like a volume dial.

Kurt gathered Blaine up in his arms and moved him gently back into his original place on the bed, with his head on the pillow next to Kurt's. Kurt lay next to him and just stared at him, his fingers gently combing a sweat-drenched curl back from Blaine's eyes. Blaine opened his eyes with what looked like some serious difficulty.

"Kurt..." he breathed, his voice barely a whisper. "I want to tell you how...amazing..." He was utterly struggling to stay awake, and Kurt leaned down and kissed his lips tenderly.

"Ssshhh. It's Okay. I know. Just sleep now, Blaine, okay? You can tell me when you wake up."

Blaine closed his eyes and gave what was probably the most contented sigh Kurt had ever heard in his life. Kurt continued to gaze at him for a moment, and then sat up and grabbed the bottle that was about to roll off the edge of the bed. He dripped some lube into his hand and coated his palm.

"Now, where was I?" he murmured to himself, eyes grazing over the beautiful boy in the sex coma next to him. Kurt reached for his own length, and good God, he was hard enough to cut diamonds, and he started pumping slowly, finally moving himself toward sweet relief.


	2. Flower

Blaine was having an amazing dream.

He was lying naked in a warm green field, the summer sun on his back. His lover was there, and he was touching him. It was kind of Kurt, but it was also kind of Orlando Bloom from Lord of the Rings. But it was definitely  _supposed_  to be Kurt, albeit an elfin-in-the-style-of-Middle-Earth Kurt (which, admittedly, wasn't much of a stretch), and he was running his hands down Blaine's body.

Orlando-Kurt's hands whispered across the skin on Blaine's back, moving over Blaine's ass, and Blaine felt himself sigh with pleasure. The silky fingers felt so good against his skin, and he couldn't move, couldn't speak, but he ached for more.

Again he felt the hands moving down his body, this time punctuated by a gentle but firm thrill across the crack of his ass. Blaine heard himself moan, and oh, it was going to be one of  _those_  dreams. One of those dreams where Orlando-Kurt or Zac Efron-Kurt or simply Kurt-Kurt tortured him with pleasure until he was utterly undone, fucking him, ravishing him, owning him utterly and completely.

Thinking about it this way began to introduce the idea that this actually  _was_  a dream. That didn't bother him in the slightest, but it did jar his subconscious mind enough that he began to wake up. As he shifted into consciousness he became aware of the warm body that was next to him, the body of real-life Kurt. Blaine opened a single eye to look at his boyfriend, but Kurt didn't even notice. He wasn't looking at Blaine's face at the moment, he was looking at Blaine's ass, and he looked utterly  _entranced._

And real-life Kurt was trailing his fingers down Blaine's back, and across his ass, one finger pressing between the cheeks of his backside just a bit, but that bit was enough to make Blaine shudder abruptly and let out a groan, closing his eyes again. Oh. So this part  _hadn't_  been a dream.

Blaine felt a jolt of excitement in the pit of his stomach. Really? Kurt?  _Really?_  Blaine hadn't told Kurt about some of his more deeply guarded fantasies. Kurt was still adjusting to the idea of blowjobs, and anal sex wasn't something he even wanted to discuss yet. How could Blaine tell him how utterly unraveled he became when his prostate was stimulated?

Hell, it wasn't just his prostate, it was really any stimulation at all in the general vicinity of his ass. Blaine had discovered this about himself after reading up on gay sex and experimenting while masturbating. The pleasure that it gave him to stimulate himself in that way was so intense that he always found himself at a breaking point and stopped well before he came, because he simply couldn't force his shaking fingers to continue.

But if Kurt...maybe  _wanted_ to...

But Kurt had stopped. Why had Kurt stopped?

"Why did you stop?" murmured Blaine, opening his eyes.

Kurt looked over at him, surprised. He was sitting next to Blaine completely naked, and holy hell, he was  _masturbating._

While looking at Blaine.

Blaine felt his breath hitch, and he wanted to touch him. Had Kurt seriously been planning to just let Blaine sleep through this?

Blaine lifted his head up. "Hey! What are you doing? Why didn't you wake me up? That's  _my_ job!"

Kurt looked flustered, and he blushed adorably and laughed.

"You just seemed so peaceful, but watching you just made me...it got me kind of excited, that's all."

"Really?" Blaine sat up and stretched, feeling himself start to get harder than he already was. Because hearing this was definitely getting  _Blaine_  excited, because Kurt had been  _masturbating while watching him._

"You- that was just from watching me sleep? Really?" He knew that he could turn Kurt on, but he'd never realized how  _much_  he turned Kurt on. The ego validation was beyond incredible. And beyond hot.

"Well, yes, and also touching you a bit...and letting my mind wander..."

Oh, holy hell. Kurt was trying to kill him. How long had Kurt been watching him sleep? How long had he been touching him?

"Where did it wander to?" Blaine managed to ask, feeling his voice shake with arousal. And with hope. Because maybe...just maybe...

Kurt was flustered again, and blushing hard. His eyes darted to Blaine's ass before nervously meeting Blaine's gaze.

"Well, I was looking at your...um...your..."

Blaine smiled. This was very,  _very_  promising.

"What were you thinking about doing to me, Kurt?"

"Well, um, Blaine, have you ever, when you masturbate, have you ever, you know, paid any attention to any other areas?"

Holy. Fuck. Blaine was pretty sure Kurt was going  _exactly_ where Blaine had hoped he was going. But since it was Kurt, and he wouldn't just come out and say it, Blaine couldn't be sure. It was a little frustrating.

Blaine laughed softly and shook his head. "I can't  _believe_  you still get so uncomfortable talking about this stuff after how intimate we've already been, Kurt."

Kurt glared at him. Oh, shit. This could not turn into a fight. It simply couldn't, because Blaine might be right on the verge of getting exactly what he'd been dreaming about and jerking off to for so,  _so_  long. Fuck it. If he freaked Kurt out, he freaked Kurt out. He took a deep breath and decided it was time to just put it out there.

"Are you talking about butt play, Kurt?"

Kurt's jaw fell open. He stared at Blaine and nodded his head mutely. So he wanted this too. But he was obviously pretty uncomfortable about that fact. Yeah, this was  _really_  pretty frustrating, because Kurt was the one green-lighting each individual step that they took, and he was taking his own sweet time to do it, too. If Blaine had realized that Kurt was in to butt play, if Kurt had just  _told_  him, they might have had this conversation weeks ago.

Blaine sighed.

"Kurt, I'm not judging you. I'm not. I just wish you'd try to get a little more relaxed about having these conversations. I mean, you're pretty much setting the pace here, so I'm kind of waiting for you to tell me what you want next and when you want it."

Kurt blushed slightly.

"Okay...you're right, Blaine. But maybe...I mean, maybe you can suggest some things too. At this point it's starting to feel like a lot of pressure for it to all be up to me. I trust you, Blaine, and if I don't like what you suggest, I can always say no."

Blaine smiled. Oh, thank Christ. This was going to make things  _so_  much easier. Because Blaine really was sick of waiting, and he really did want this.

He decided to be brazen.

"That makes a lot of sense to me, Kurt. So in the spirit of our new arrangement, let me just say that I would  _love_  for you to pay some attention to my asshole."

Kurt gasped and blushed. But he was smiling a bit too, and his eyes were shining with excitement.

Oh,  _hell_  yes. This was actually going to happen.

"I keep it very clean, I can assure you," Blaine added, wanting very much to eliminate what little reason Kurt might have to hesitate.

"My God, Blaine!" Kurt shrieked. "Of course you do! You're gay, aren't you?"

They looked at each other and burst into laughter.

"Oh, Kurt, that was priceless. I- just priceless," Blaine managed to get out between giggles.

"True, though," added Kurt, when he had calmed his laughter enough to speak. "At least, I imagine it would be. It's hard for me to imagine a straight guy paying any kind of attention to keeping his...his..."

"His  _asshole,_ Kurt."

"Fine, then, his  _asshole_  clean!"

Kurt was being adorable, but Blaine didn't exactly relish the imagery.

"Oh God, don't make me think of the state of a straight guy's asshole right now, Kurt, I'm trying to stay turned on and it really isn't helping."

"Well, maybe I can help with that," Kurt said, and he had this sexy little smirk on his face, and before Blaine could even register what was happening his cock was enveloped in a hot, wet cavern.

Blaine fell back against the pillows and groaned loudly, placing one tentative hand on the back of Kurt's head. Teasing Blaine with his tongue, Kurt moved a still-lubed hand to Blaine's perineum, and began to slide it back and forth gently.

_Oh. Sweet. FUCK._

Kurt lifted his head and whispered, "move on to your side a bit."

Blaine didn't hesitate to do so for one single second.

And then Kurt's mouth was back on him, and it felt so good, and then Blaine felt slippery fingers easing themselves between his ass cheeks.

Blaine stopped breathing.

Blaine managed to lift a leg, opening himself up, granting Kurt greater access, because  _please,_  this was what he wanted, and he wanted it so fucking badly he thought he was going to scream.

Kurt's stroked Blaine's tight entrance, and he felt like every nerve in his body was exploding. He cried out and tried not to buck his hips, because Kurt's lips were wrapped around his cock, but Blaine seemed to have absolutely no control over the way that his body spasmed in response to the touch.

Kurt seemed fine, though,  _beyond_  fine, because he quickly progressed to rubbing across and around Blaine's entrance, and it was so much Blaine could barely stand it, even though there was really barely any pressure behind the touch. He began to writhe, unable to hold still or control his body in any way.

But he didn't really need to, because he didn't need to rely on his own fingers to do this. These were  _Kurt's_ fingers, and he didn't seem like he was planning to stop.

"Oh God, Kurt, that's fucking amazing," Blaine groaned loudly, because it was, and he didn't want Kurt to even  _contemplate_  stopping.

Unfortunately, Kurt did stop. But as he pulled his mouth away, Blaine caught a dangerous gleam in Kurt's eye. He didn't trust that gleam at all. And the fact that he didn't trust it was unbelievably exciting.

"Come here," Kurt said, that dangerous look reaching his voice. Blaine fought back a whimper as Kurt proceeded to pull him to the edge of his bed with a look of raw hunger.

Kurt positioned Blaine so that he was lying with his ass hanging off the side of the bed slightly. Kurt kneeled between his legs and paused for the longest moment in the history of Blaine's life.

"Um, you should probably hold your knees, Blaine, if you can. I don't want you kicking me or anything," Kurt said, sounding slightly nervous. The nervousness, however, did not drown out the obvious lust in his voice.

This time Blaine was unsuccessful at fighting back the whimper that escaped him, but mustering what little control he had left over his own body, he shakily grasped the backs of his knees and pulled them to his chest, legs spread wide.

He could feel the heat of Kurt's gaze boring into him like a laser, could sense it in every cell.

Blaine felt like he was about to lose his mind.

And then he did.

Because Kurt was spreading Blaine's ass cheeks wide apart, and he could feel Kurt's lips on him, his tongue circling his entrance slowly, so slow as to almost feel malicious, but Blaine didn't care, Kurt could torture him all he wanted if it was going to feel like this, and the pleasure was so intense that he couldn't stand it, and he lost all power in his limbs and felt his legs fall across Kurt's shoulders, but Kurt didn't pause even for a second. Instead the pressure only got firmer, and the circles got smaller, and then his tongue was  _inside_  of Blaine.

It was too much. It was  _far_  too much. And Blaine bit his lip until he tasted blood because he simply  _couldn't_ ask Kurt to stop but he was wasn't sure he was strong enough to withstand this either, because the pleasure was absolutely destroying him. It was buzzing through his cock, through his insides, penetrating his very essence, and as Kurt's tongue began moving in even more obscene ways, Blaine broke down and felt himself start to sob from the sheer intensity of what Kurt was doing to him.

Blaine was squirming and writhing, his body fighting to jerk away from the sensory overload, but Kurt was holding him firmly in place and squeezing his ass cheeks so hard it hurt and Blaine was sure there would be bruises tomorrow if there even was a tomorrow, because Blaine wasn't entirely sure that he was going to live through this ecstasy.

Blaine wanted those bruises. He wanted this torture. He didn't want Kurt to slow down, to worry that he'd gotten carried away. He didn't want gentle. He wanted  _More._

"Oh my God, Kurt!" Blaine finally managed to belt out, amazed that he was even able to form words. Whatever thing had controlled his volume in the past was utterly broken, though, and he found himself completely unable to express words that weren't screams.

"Please don't stop! Please please please fuck fuck fuck oh GOD!"

Kurt pushed Blaine's ass cheeks even further apart, which Blaine was amazed to realize was even possible. He felt Kurt's soft lips pressing even more firmly into his sensitive flesh, and his tongue went even deeper, almost grazing his prostate,  _almost..._ and he was stretching Blaine, exploring, and every time Blaine screamed with pleasure Kurt did whatever had caused the scream again and again and again and again.

Blaine's hand was on his own cock, but he couldn't muster the strength or motor control to do more than simply hold it there. He clutched the side of the mattress hard with his other hand, trying desperately to anchor himself to reality. It was clearly a losing battle, because his grip on the bed was simply no match for the lapping of Kurt's hot, wet tongue.

It was incredible. It was impossible. Blaine was pretty sure his heart was going to explode. He was shaking with ever-more-vocal sobs, too overcome to fully understand why. He had never felt this much pleasure before in his life. And Kurt...God, he wanted Kurt. He wanted Kurt inside him, he wanted Kurt to fuck him. He was pretty sure it was all he was ever going to want for the rest of his life.

And suddenly Blaine found himself in a pleasureless vacuum, because Kurt had pulled away and was looking at him with concern.

"Blaine, I want to take care of you, but if you want me to stop..."

"No," choked Blaine, able to bring his voice down from a scream now that Kurt's tongue was no longer inside him. "No please, Kurt, I need you inside me, will you- would you –  _please..."_

Kurt studied him for a moment. Did he understand what Blaine was asking for? Would he do it? Blaine hoped to God that he would at least do  _something,_  because the torture he was experiencing right now was anything but sweet.

But then oh,  _thank fuck,_  Kurt was slicking his fingers with lube, and he was moving his hand steadily back in the direction of Blaine's eagerly waiting ass.

Blaine gave a groan of pleasure and sweet relief when he felt a slender finger enter him. Kurt began moving it, and his practiced movements made it pretty clear that he'd done this before to himself.

That fact alone – and the idea of Kurt riding his own fingers, his face awash with pleasure – made Blaine's cock twitch with excitement.

Kurt added two more fingers, sweet and gentle, stretching, scissoring, bending and exploring, as Blaine began to thrust back against him, moaning.

And suddenly, without warning, the slow, gentle fingers revealed their true nefarious intent. Kurt rubbed Blaine's prostate, and liquid fire shot through his veins.

Blaine felt like a man possessed.

Because he had absolutely  _no control_  over the way that his body began to writhe and thrash, the way his head was snapping back and forth, and the volume with which he was screaming things that probably weren't even words.

He couldn't control his body, but at the same time he was nothing  _but_  his body. Because now Kurt's mouth was on Blaine's cock again, and he was rubbing Blaine's prostate over and over again, and everything was sensation, and nothing else existed at all.

Blaine was going to die.

He was going to die, and this was it, it was all over, but he didn't even mind. All he wanted for the rest of his life was to feel Kurt's lips and tongue on his cock and his fingers in his ass, moving in this perfect, beautiful rhythm that felt like a religious experience in and of itself.

Because if he had to choose between death and Kurt stopping, he was more than ready to die young.

Blaine was pretty sure that he screamed something to this effect, but he couldn't even hear his own voice anymore. Because his voice wasn't Kurt's mouth or Kurt's fingers, and that mouth and those fingers were the only things he knew.

Until he knew he was about to come.

His body allowed his brain and mouth to connect briefly and inform Kurt of this fact, or at least was pretty sure he did, because he knew Kurt didn't like to swallow, and really it was the least he could do.

But Kurt's mouth stayed right on him. He seemed to have heard Blaine because he did respond, but his response was to move even faster, sucking Blaine's cock even harder, pressing more roughly against his prostate.

And Blaine tried not to buck his hips, he really did, but his hips didn't give a fuck what his brain wanted him to do, and he was coming harder than he'd ever come in his life, so hard that he was surprised he was still conscious, still breathing, still corporeal, still intact.

He was pretty sure that he was screaming Kurt's name, and he was entirely sure that Kurt didn't stop until Blaine had ridden his orgasm to utter completion, swallowing every last drop.

Blaine couldn't move. He was vaguely aware that he was slumped half on the bed, half off, and his eyes were closed. He thought it entirely possible that Kurt had rendered him quadriplegic, because he couldn't imagine ever using his limbs again.

He felt himself being gathered up in warm strong arms, lifted and gently placed back on the bed, with his head on the pillow.

 _Kurt._ God, he loved Kurt. Kurt had done this to him, and he seriously owed him one, probably owed him more like twelve in fact, and he needed to express how much it meant to him that Kurt had devoted all that time solely to Blaine's pleasure.

He felt felt Kurt's fingers – oh, God,  _those fingers_ \- gently moving across his sweaty forehead, brushing a lock of hair out of Blaine's eyes. He forced himself to open them. Kurt was gazing at him with unabashed adoration, and something else too- something Blaine's sex-numbed mind couldn't quite wrap itself around. Kurt looked like he had just bought the world, tax free and with cash.

"Kurt..." Blaine whispered, needing to let him know how utterly unbelievable it had been, how it blew everything- _every_ physical thing Blaine had ever felt just completely out of the water, "I want to tell you how...amazing..."

He couldn't access the words. He was trying so hard to be articulate, to let Kurt know, and it was taking every scrap of energy he had.

Kurt leaned down and kissed his lips tenderly.

"Ssshhh. It's Okay. I know. Just sleep now, Blaine, okay? You can tell me when you wake up." And Kurt's voice was so soft and loving that Blaine knew it really  _was_  okay.

Blaine gave in and closed his eyes. Yes, he would tell Kurt when he woke up. But now Kurt was going to let him sleep. Because Kurt was incredible. And Kurt was in love with him. And Blaine had actually survived this gorgeous assault.

Blaine sighed in sheer love-soaked bliss and felt himself drift away.

* * *

And now he was back in the warm green field, with the summer sun on his back. He opened his eyes when he heard someone approaching. Someone with blue eyes and flowing blonde hair and elfin ears.

Blaine sighed.

"Piss off, Orlando, I'm waiting for my boyfriend."

He smiled into the flesh of his arm and continued to wait. Because Kurt-Kurt really was the only version he was going to be needing from now on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps slightly interesting to fans of my fic _The Sidhe_ : Blaine's dream in this fic is what got me thinking of elf!Kurt in the first place and ultimately lead me to start writing _The Sidhe_ , proving that smut can indeed inspire substance. ;)


End file.
